Grace
by Kacey.DP.Holmes
Summary: James Tiberius Kirk can dance. If you ever ask him, the good captain will deny it with a small chuckle and and a half smile. But there are people who know better. Because, there isn't much you can hide in such close living spaces. Spock, Carol, Kirk, Uhura, Bones, Winowa, Scotty, Checkov Because why the hell is there a four character limit? Fluff, COMMENT!


1: Leonard "Bones" McCoy

James, or Jim to his friends, was a cadet at the same time McCoy was. Jim took to Leonard quickly and soon gave him the name Bones (along with far to many headaches to count). They were best friends and shared many misadventures. They usually contained an injured Kirk, an angry/embarrassed Leonard, and a very stressed school official.

Even the starfleet academy had school dances. Jim had spent ten minutes charming two girls to accompany both himself and McCoy to the school function.

They had spent weeks fighting over the fact that McCoy just didn't want to attend the social gathering. He had been poked at and whined to by Kirk for days before he had finally given up his futile attempts at refusal and agreed to go.

After agreeing to go to gathering he had never meant to attend, Bones had whined to Jim about not knowing how to dance for the better part of a week, and, eventually, Jim caved and agreed to help the other boy.

Jim and McCoy spent a better part of that weekend in their dorm, waltzing across the floor and switching from male to female parts of the dance. Well, Jim waltz and McCoy stepped on the other boys feet. They had practiced, eaten, and then returned to practicing.

Jim had supplied the music from his own private (and against school policy to possess) and widely ranged collection. They had danced to classical, jazz, and pop music, the dances and moves changing with each song.

And Leonard McCoy still can't dance any better than a tribble can.

2: Uhura

Not to long after Kirk had returned from the dead he had set out on a five year mission with his ship and his crew. After their first scrape (a small misunderstanding with a few dozen Klingon ships) had been successfully survived with only minimal damage to the ship and injuries only to Spock and Kirk (which had sent Bones into a hour long rant about the complete lack of self preservation both men possessed and how much he wanted to throttle the both of them) the crew had decided to throw a party in honor of the fact that they hadn't died, because apparently that came as a surprise.

Kirk had been drinking and dancing all night long, carefully making sure to stumble and trip so that each partner believed he was a bad dancer or intoxicated. Neither was true due to the large tolerance constant drinking had built up, but it didn't hurt anything to pretend.

He had been dancing with a very tipsy Carol when he noticed Spock and Uhura sitting at one of the circular tables that lined the walls. They seemed deep in conversation, but Kirk couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple. After a few moments Spock leaned in and placed his middle and pointer finger on the woman's cheek before standing and walking out of the crowded room. Spock had never really been all to fond of crowds, especially scantily clad ones, and due to the alcoholic nature of the party, many of the women were just that.

Kirk handed Caroline off to McCoy and went up to the table he had been watching. He offered a hand to the tearful Uhura and asked her to dance, twirling her around the room with perfect and calculated moves that any professional dancer would have envied.

He hated seeing anyone cry.

3: Scotty, Checkov and Winowa

Scotty had gone to visit Kirk at his house to return a book he had borrowed during shore leave. Why the book was so important to Kirk that he couldn't wait the extra twelve days was unknown to the science officer, but he still went to drop the book off at the home Kirk was currently sharing with his mother.

When Winowa saw the man she had immediately begun to tell him everything she possibly could to brag on her son. She eventually mentioned dancing as one of Kirk's talents, which had caught the lieutenant's interest as soon as it had fallen on his ears. He turned and began to ask questions about her stories.

The woman had been successfully convinced to show the man evidence of her son's talent, and showed Scotty a video of a blushing, teenage Kirk dancing with a pretty girl. They were dancing a variation of the tango across a hard wood floor.

Just as Scotty had turned to talk to the mother of his ship's captain, Kirk walked in the room, grabbed the remote and shut off the screen that had been playing the recording. He then turned to Scotty, and with a burning glare ordered him to never speak of what he had witnessed to anyone.

Scotty wasn't sure if he was scared or amused, but he did know something knew about his friend, if that counted for anything. And Checkov learned exactly eleven days and thirteen hours later, or the second Scotty first lay eyes on him.

4: Spock

The commander had had been hoping to start another game of chess when he had walked over to Kirk's room, but could not be bothered to remember it when he had pushed open the blonde's cabin door.

The door had swung inward to reveal a shirtless Kirk dancing a waltz with an imaginary partner to the continuous loop of Frank Sinatra's cover of Sway. His shirtless torso was well defined with wiry muscle and had scars lacing across his chest in back, but this seemed to make him more appealing, as if the scars were tangible evidence of the good captains bravery.

Spock was mesmerized at the sight of the attractive mans graceful and paced movements. If not slightly aroused by the man who he had steadily been falling for since the first time they had met.

Jim had turned around and had begun to speak, effectively pulling the stunned Spock from his thoughts and back towards reality: "Bones, I know you missed me but you could at least knock. I mean..." The rest of his words had been cut off when he realized who he was addressing.

He moved up toward the now green-flushed commander and pulled him into the room before pushing shut the metal door.

I can hear the sounds of violins/Long before it begins

He pulled Spock into his arms, forcing the slightly taller man to place his arms in tho position that was customary for the female of the dancing pair to take. Then, with a very satisfied smirk that made Spock's ears turn green at the tips, he guided the other man around the room in a comfortably paced waltz, just as he had moments before with the non-existent partner.

They danced lazy, yet controlled, circles together. Lyrics floated over the men's heads as they danced together.

As Sinatra sung his final words:

Like a flower bending in the breeze/Bend with me, sway with ease/When we dance you have a way with me/Stay with me, sway with me

Kirk leaned closer to Spock, waving away the breathless mutter of "highly illogical" and placed his lips on the subordinate officer's. The commander returned the motion eagerly and pulled up one hand so that it rested on the nape of the blonde's neck.

They spent the rest of the night dancing together, sometimes moving and sometimes swaying in place, as if they were back at the academy and had been attending the fall social. They only very stopped when one pair of lips met the other. That was the first dance of many the new couple would share.

Yes, James Tiberius Kirk could dance, but if you didn't already know, chances were he wouldn't tell you.


End file.
